It is relatively difficult for an inexperienced driver to park a vehicle, i.e. to perform a back-in parking and a parallel parking. Therefore, a parking assist device is known to be provided for assisting the driving operation for parking. JP11(1999)-208420A2 discloses such a parking assist device. According to the disclosed parking assist device, a target parking area is captured by a camera mounted on a side of the vehicle and displayed on a display. Then, a target parking position obtained by calculation is superimposedly displayed on the captured image of the target parking area for guiding the vehicle to the target parking position.
According to the disclosed parking assist device, a specified single method is constantly used for both the back-in parking and the parallel parking, i.e. even if a parking mode for the target parking position is different. Thus, it may be difficult to move the target parking position on the display. Especially in the back-in parking, the target parking position is required to be adjusted in three axes, i.e. a longitudinal direction, a vertical direction and a rotational angle. In case of a parking frame (target parking position) on the display for the parallel parking, the rotational angle is not necessarily adjusted. In addition, the operation direction may not match with a sensibility of human being.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicle backward movement assist device and vehicle parking assist device that can be operated matching with sensibility of a driver in accordance with a parking mode such as a back-in parking and a parallel parking, and achieve a simple operation for moving a target parking position.